


Missing you

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Fairytail <br/> Characters: Elfman, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy (Others mentioned) <br/> Relationship: elfman/reader <br/> Request: Could u do a faireytail elfman where reader has been missing and when she gets back, elfmans a state because he loves her and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

Fandom: Fairytail   
Characters: Elfman, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy (Others mentioned)   
Relationship: elfman/reader   
Request: Could u do a faireytail elfman where reader has been missing and when she gets back, elfmans a state because he loves her and fluff   
You limp through the town and towards the guild. Your leg was bleeding, bad, and you had a number of cuts and bruising. You did have shooting pain up your side, but you ignored it. You shouldn’t have taken that job on your own, but you needed money and no one was free to come with you, so you just went.   
You were alive, though, and you had done the job so your spirts were high every time you heard the coins clink in your pocket.   
Pushing the door open, you heard the whole guild fall silent as you enter.   
Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. You had never been so weak in your life, at least not in front of them. Only Mira knew where you had went and you were sure that she would have been worried. You had taken a lot longer than thought. 3 weeks to be precise.  
You saw the beautiful white haired woman run through the crowed and wrapped her arms around your shoulders.   
“Where were you? We were so worried.” Mira pulled away when you winced but you smiled at her.   
“I’m sorry. There was more to that job than met the eye.” Your eyes darted behind her. Lined up was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Loke, and Erza. Erza stepped forward first. As if sensing her, Mira stepped aside. Erza scared the living daylights out of you but you couldn’t argue with anything she would throw at you. She slowly walked up to you as you held your breath and closed your eyes.   
To your surprise, she pulled you into a hug.   
“Don’t you ever scare us like that again.” Erzas voice sounded both annoyed at you and relived. You just nodded and hugged her back, breathing down in tears on her shoulder.   
You had been so scared over the last couple of weeks that you wouldn’t see any of them again. Mira came to your right and draped her arms over you both.   
You felt a weight on your head, so you glanced up to see Happy hugging your head. You laughed as Mira and Erza pulled away and Happy slide down into your arms.   
“How badly are you hurt?” Grey stepped forward, his hands buried in his pockets but concern through his eyes.   
“Not too bad. Just cuts and bruises. Oh, and-“ You held Happy in one hand as you bent down to pull up your torn trousers. You had a nasty gash from your ankle up to your knee. Happy, Mira and Natsu gasped and Loke let out a hiss at the sight.   
“Its not as bad as it looks. I just need bandages.” You reassure everyone as Happy started to pat your head.   
“I’ve got some bandages at home. Plus, we would kiss two bird with one stone.” Mira stepped forward and took Happy from you to give him back to Natsu. You frowned a little. What did she mean with two birds with one stone? Everyone seemed to agree as they all went back to their tables and Mira hooked your arm around her neck for support. You lived right next to Mira but you would often stay with her.  
Slowly but surely, you limped back to Miras house, which she shared with Elfman.   
Elfman.   
You and him had been close since you were children. As both had grown up, you had developed deep feelings for him but you had never acted on them since your friendship meant more to you. He was as protective of you as he was of Mira. You had been there for him and for Mira when they lost Lisanna. That was one reason you didn’t ask him to help you. The day you left was two days before the date that Lisanna died.  
Mira let go of you so she could unlock the door and let you inside. She took you into the kitchen and started to fish out bandage.   
Once you were bandaged up, you thanked Mira.   
“I need to head back to the guild. You should go see Elfman. Hes been in such a state since you didn’t come back.” Miras words took you by surprise but you nodded. She told you he was up stairs and she left.   
You limped up the stairs, your heart beating out your chest. Coming to his room, you took a deep breath and raised your hand, knocking 3 times.  
You heard movement from inside but the door didn’t open.   
“Elfman? Its me.” You smile at the door as if he could see you. But once again, he didn’t open the door.   
You gulped. He had never ignored you before.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before taking the job but I needed the money. Im not going to lie to you, I got hurt.” Your voice shakes but you tried to stay strong but your tears were already pooling in your eyes.   
“But im back now. Ive missed you.” Your voice breaks as you rest your forehead against his door and you sob. You hated it. The only reason you limped miles and miles was him. He was the only reason you had kept fighting but now he didn’t even want to come out and see if you were okay.   
“Sorry for bothering you.” You cover your face with your hands and walked back down stairs and back to the kitchen. Taking a glass from the cupboard, you fill it with water but never raise it to your lips.   
You get a sharp pain shoot through your side that was so sudden, you dropped the glass which shattered. You collapsed, grasping your side and crying out in pain. Your vision was blurred but you heard a door slamming and thuds of someone running down the stairs. You heard Elfman calling your name and felt his strong arms around your body.   
You gingerly raised the bottom of your top and heard him take a deep breath. All up your right side, was a ugly, purple bruise. It just came above your ribs, so every time you breathed, it was painful. You should have looked at it first, but you thought the cut on your leg was worse and you just thought it was because you were out of energy or you were hungry.   
“Im- im fine.” You wave Elfman off with your left hand and tried to stand back up but the pain shot through you, making you hiss through your teeth and squeeze your eyes shut.   
You felt yourself being lifted off the floor as Elfman carried you, bridal style, out the kitchen and into the living room to place you gently on the couch.   
“Its fine, Im fine.” You repeat over and over, trying to get up.   
“No, your not fine. Stop saying that.” He snaps at you as he walks through to the kitchen and back to you with bandages in his hands. You don’t speak but you do sit up and raise your top, allowing him to wrap you in bandages, avoiding his eyes while blinking back tears.   
“I would have given you the money.” Elfman tucked the last of the bandage in to secure it.   
“Its not your burden to bear.” You shake your head, still not looking at him. You saw out of the corner of you eye that he opened his mouth to speak but closes it.   
He sits back on his knees as you let your top drop back to cover your stomach and bandages.   
“Now im more bandage than woman.” You giggle weakly, still not looking at Elfman, knowing he was staring at you.   
“We thought you were dead.” His voice was a whisper and you heard the fear through it. You nod and look at him for the first time. His hair was everywhere and he had dark circles under his red eyes. You had only ever seen him this way once. Lisanna.   
It broke your heart to see him like this. He had been worrying about you for weeks. Ignoring all the pain, you leaped forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms quickly wrapped around your body, carful to avoid your bruise as he buried his face in your neck. You felt hot tears fall on the cold skin of your neck. Your eyes widened as you realised he was crying. You couldn’t help but let your tears fall as he started shaking.   
“Im so sorry.” You whispered countless time, running your fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him.   
It seemed to work as you felt him start to relax and he stopped shaking. You managed to calm yourself in the process as you pulled away from him.   
He looked deep into your eyes, making you freeze.  
Everything exploded inside your mind. The way he had carried you, the way he had bandaged you up and now the way he was holding you. His hands gripped your waist tight and you lost every inch of sanity you had.   
Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his in a desperate kiss. You wanted him so much and for so long it was all too much. You needed to feel him kiss you back.   
But he didn’t.   
You pulled away, your eyes opening to see him staring at you with a dazed and confused expression. A mixture of fear and embarrassment flooded through you had your hands left his shoulders to cover your mouth, fresh tears brimming at the horrible feeling of rejection flood through you.   
Ignoring any pain, you scrambled out of his grasp and sprinted out the door. You ran to your front door, fumbling with your keys and dropping them as tears clouded your vision.   
How could you be so carless with your feelings? Nothing he did was any different that what he would have done for his sisters. That’s all you are to him, you are family but nothing more. Well, you were. How could you be around him now that you had kissed him?   
Finally managing to get the correct key and unlocking the door, you slam it behind you and lean against the door.   
You felt lost and scared in your own home. Your breathing was erratic and your head pounding.   
A sudden knock on your door made you jump and step away.   
Opening, your heart drops when you see Elfman standing there, the same dazed expression on his face as when you had pulled away from the kiss. Biting your lip, you look away from him.   
You knew you couldn’t close the door on him, not with such an expression, so you step aside and allow him to enter.   
His eyes dart around your apartment but quickly fall on you.   
“Where is your bag?” The question surprised you as you frowned at him in confusion before it hit you. You had left with a rucksack.   
“I had to drop it when I was running. Too much weight.” You gently smiled at him. You were smart and never took anything of significant value with you for this reason.   
“We all thought you were dead.” He turned away from you, repeating what he said earlier.  
So that was it, he was just going to forget what had happened between you and him. He was going to finish this conversation and go on with his life. The full weight of rejection hit you as you stared at his back with a mixture of sadness, longing, hurt and disappointment.   
“Yeah, im sorry.” You try to keep your voice light and breezy as normal, only to fail. You saw his shoulders rise and fall.   
“We would have given you money, Mira and I, if we knew you were struggling.” He didn’t even look over his shoulder at you. It was like he was giving you a cold shoulder while talking to you and you hated it.   
“I couldn’t ask you. And besides, what about when Im no longer in your life? I just write you a letter out the blue asking for money? No, I need to do these things myself.” You bow your head, your cheeks burning.   
Elfman turned to look at you.   
“I don’t want you to leave.” He breathed but you didn’t look up at him.   
“I know. I wont go on missions I cant handle.” You walk past him, wrapping your arms around yourself.   
“That’s not what I mean.”   
His words made you stop and turn back to him, confused. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing a hand on either side of your waist.   
“I don’t want to live without you. A real man protects the woman he loves and when you didn’t come back straight away, I- I knew I had failed you.” He sounded angry with himself as he looked over your shoulder while talking like he didn’t want to look in your eyes. Or couldn’t.   
His words sunk in and your eyes widened as you placed a hand gingery on his cheek. His eyes closed at your soft touch.   
“I- I need to know how you feel about me. Is it love, like you feel for Mira, or do you feel about me differently?” You made him look at you, your words making his blink down at you.   
If he just thought of you as a sister, that was fine. You could live with that and even get over it. But if not, it could be lost.   
He seemed to be debating something in his head as he stared into your watery eyes.   
In one movement, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widen but quickly flutter shut as you fall gently against his chest.  
In that moment, all the pain of the last couple of weeks seemed to fade away. Just standing in his arms, feeling his lips against yours was enough to mend any pain that was left inside. You knew he loved you. He loved you like a man loves his wife. And that made your heart soar.   
Although, you were still weak by anyone’s standards so you couldn’t hold your breath for long. You pull your head back only a little so that your nose and forehead were touching as he opened his eyes.   
You giggle a little, seeing the smile spread across his own face at the sound of your voice.   
Before you knew what was happening, you were being lifted into his arms and carried through to your bedroom.   
“You need sleep.” He mumbled as he pulls back the covers and sets you down. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss.   
“Stay with me?” You mumble, pulling back and seeing his cheeks burst into red so you instantly knew what he had thought. You smack the back of his head lightly. “I mean to sleep, you pervert.” You laugh.   
Elfman instantly agrees and climbs in next to you.   
You had slept in the same bed before, but this time was different as he wrapped his strong arms around your body and pulled you against the safety of his chest as you drifted off.   
————————Next morning —————————  
You awoke to a number of giggled from your bedroom door. You didn’t get up straight away as you recognised Lucys and Miras giggles, plus the warmth around you was too addictive.   
“Arent they cute?” Lucy giggles as you heard Mira agree.   
“Yes, they are a rather cute couple.” Erzas voice made your eyes snap open.   
“Let her sleep. Shes been through enough.” Elfmans voice was hushed as you sat up in bed, instantly knowing they were in your living room. It wasn’t a big apartment. Pushing yourself up, you tiptoe closer to the door.   
“So, you and [y/n]?” Natsu’s voice was so cocky you were sure he was currently playfully elbowing Elfman. “About time!”   
There was a noise of agreement as you opened the door and walked through.   
“Why are you guys all here?” You ask, yawning half way through your sentence to which you received a “Aww”.   
“We just came to check on you and make sure you were okay.” Lucy hopped forward towards you, her arms out stretched as they wrapped around you.   
You hugged her back, looking over her shoulder to everyone else.   
Everything was perfect. You had friends who adored you and a lover who worshiped you. Nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
